


And The World Was Gone

by clexah



Series: The 100 Femslash February [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, but you know greyes so that's always a plus!!, it just stops when they leave the gate, this is like a take on the Uglies series by Scott Westerfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's life is about to change as she's anticipating the surgery that will make her beautiful, but what actually changes her is something she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The 100 Femslash February series composed of one shot fics, you do not need to read previous installments to enjoy the one you are about to read.
> 
> This was inspired by the novel "Uglies" by Scott Westerfeld. You don't need to have read the book or the series in general but you will enjoy it more if you have.

She was so close until her sixteenth birthday, the birthday that would change everything, the one that would finally make her pretty. She was the last one of her friends to turn pretty and she had already missed out on so many adventures. She was dying to get the surgery that would transform her into this beautiful, breathtaking girl. 

Sitting in the consultation room she saw a tall girl sitting there, she was more than likely younger than her because even though she seemed extremely gorgeous, she still had scars on her face, a sign of ugliness. The girl saw her staring at her and luckily for her she was called in and avoided any awkwardness. 

When she walked out of the room the girl was still sitting there and when she recognized her she randomly approached her. 

"Hey are you waiting for your surgery," the girl asked. 

"Yeah, my birthday's next month I'm really excited," she said excitedly. 

"Really mine is too! To be honest though I'm really hesitant for the surgery though."

As she said that the beautiful, tall girl turned on her heels and quickly walked away. 

"Where are you going? I don't even know your name! If you ever want to find me I'm Clarke!"

Clarke continued hollering until she realized the mysterious girl didn't care. She walked back to her room and laid in her bed as her mind was plagued with thoughts of her. Why didn't she want the surgery? Why had she run away when she implied she didn't care for it? Would she ever see her again? She probably would assuming they would be turning sixteen within a matter of weeks, but all those questions weren't important. The one that haunted her was _did she want to see Clarke again?_

Clarke didn't really know why she cared so much for girl she had never seen before until today. Why she was constantly on her mind since their encounter earlier in the morning, it was probably because she had no one. All her friends were already living in PrettyVille and she was the last one for everything, she was desperate for a new friend. 

With that thought, the one who haunted her mind walked through her bedroom door. 

"Hi Clarke," she stuttered. "I'm terribly sorry I ran off like that, I just... I don't... I'm not a fan of the surgery. They don't just change your appearance, they transform you into someone they can easily control where everyone not only looks alike but thinks the same things too. I'm gonna run for it."

"How do you mean," Clarke asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"There's people beyond our city, beyond PrettyVille. Out in the woods there's people living there. My friend, he ran off before his surgery last year. We still manage to communicate and I promise you we can make it out there. Don't take the surgery, please don't become self-involved just like the rest of them. They tell us we're ugly now but I don't think we are. You want to know what I think? I think all these ‘ugly marks’ makes us different and different is good. Run with me out into the woods."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't even know you! We met today and I wouldn't even consider that a meeting, I hardly know anything about you. I don't even know your name!" Clarke was growing with frustration, a girl who won't even tell her her name wants her to escape with her and leave everything behind. That didn't even make sense in her head and more than likely sounded even more bizarre out loud. 

"I'm Raven. I'm telling you this because when I saw you, you seemed different , you don't seem like the others, you appear to have your own mind. Just think about it okay? I'll be leaving at ten o'clock when all the lights in the city will be turned off and I'll be waiting by the gate for five minutes before that in case you want to come, which I'm hoping you do," the girl now known as Raven said. And like that she disappeared once more. 

Clarke pondered the idea of leaving for some odd reason and she had to admit she was taken with the idea. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to live the rest of her life as an ugly. Then Raven's words popped into her head, _all these ‘ugly marks’ makes us different and different is good, and they stayed there for quite some time._

Time kept ticking, it was slowly approaching Raven's departure time and without thinking Clarke packed a bag and got up. The action didn't surprise her, she was reckless but something about Raven fascinated her, intrigued her really, and when she found her way to the exit gate she saw Raven standing there. Just like she said she would. 

When Raven noticed her, her face lit up and she ran towards her and hugged her. 

"Oh I knew you would come," Raven whispered with glee. 

"I just kept thinking about it and the whole idea seemed strange and unorthodox but a part of me wanted to explore and venture out into the unknown. It looks like that part took over," Clarke said. 

"Well I'm glad it did! We have to hurry though because the guards will be coming out soon," Raven said with a hushed tone. 

Clarke was nervous but a presence lingered by her making her feel safe, she didn't know what it was but she hoped it never left her. With that thought they hopped over the fence and began running leaving the gate and all of PrettyVille behind them. 

Once they were far enough they stopped running and started walking. Clarke looked back no longer recognizing what was behind the trees and was left with a faint memory of what she would've been doing if she chose not to come. Everything flashed before her eyes so she stopped thinking about her old life. She whipped her head around, back to Raven, and just like that the world was gone.


End file.
